Fenix
Fenix is a Saiyan from Universe 6. He served as an elite soldier in the Sadala Defense Force but left after seeking adventure with an Earthling named Suno. Appearance Fenix is a light brown skinned male with an average stature and muscles from years of intense training. His hair is spiky and unkept and his face has small scars from his many encounters. His standard outfit is a tight, but flexible, blue, black, and white battle suit, metamoran styled pants and shoes, fingerless gloves, and sword. Fenix is 29 years old, considering time that he's spent dead and training within the hyperbolic time chamber on Earth. Personality Fenix is well mannered person who seeks to better himself mentally and physically through training in martial arts. He has an unbridled rage when provoked by his enemies, but he is generally kind and easy going to anyone else. Biography Background Fenix was trained by several unnamed Saiyan warriors on planet Sadala in Universe 6 and was qualified to become an elite soldier in the Sadala Army. Fenix was mostly in charge of patrols and protecting allied planets from evil organizations across the galaxy. He was very well known and renowned for his service, but his humble nature made him naive to his fame. During this time Fenix's power level was around 3200. The Black Star Dragon Balls Saga Fenix and his team were responsible for pursuing a gang of aliens who were devastating planets across the North Galaxy in search for mysterious objects. On planet Pallas, Fenix and his team encountered the gang who were attacking a young woman. Fenix and his team easily took care of the pirates and introduced themselves to the woman. Her name was Suno and she explained to them that she was searching for the Black Star Dragon Balls from her homeworld of Earth. The Dragon Balls were used by the Black Ribbon Army on Earth for world domination, but now the Earth is in danger of being destroyed from the wish and Suno is finding the balls to save the Earth. She asks for protection to find the Dragon Balls which Fenix accepts. Fenix tells the rest of his team to continue helping the Sadala Army protect the galaxy while he leaves to help her on her quest. The two travel together across many worlds using her spaceship, fighting several enemies while finding all the Dragon Balls. After collecting all 7, the two return to planet Earth, which was restored years ago by Lord Beerus in the Universe 6 Tournament. After returning the balls to Earth's lookout, the Earth is no longer in danger of being destroyed, however the Black Ribbon Army now controls the world. The Black Ribbon Army Saga After returning the Dragon Balls and consulting with the God of Earth, Ocarin, Suno and Fenix take off to return her space ship to Capsule Corporation. On their way there however, they are shot down by Black Ribbon artillery. They survive the crash but are then confronted by General Gold. Unlike Universe 7, Universe 6 Earthlings are much more aware of Ki and more powerful because of their knowledge and training. Despite Fenix's Saiyan biology and training, he is no match for the General and is defeated in combat. Suno manages to save both of themselves by performing a Solar Flare on the General. When they arrive at Capsule Corp. Fenix vows to get stronger. Suno does as well and the two go visit her old friend Master Pillo who runs the Turtle Hermit School. Pillo agrees to train the two and they begin a year long training journey on an island that is far from Black Ribbon eyes. During their training they are accompanied by another trainee named Kain, who is determined to become stronger for his own mysterious reasons. After a year of training in the wild with heavy turtle shells and rigorous routines, Fenix, Suno and Kain have grown in strength and learned new techniques such as the Afterimage and Kamehameha. The three leave the island to put an end to the Army's rule over Earth. They encounter powerful foes that include General Gold, General Aqua, General Crimson, and Commander Black himself. They confront Black at their headquarters, however he attempts to use Android 7 against them, a new android who was created to serve the army. The three martial artists struggle against him with both Suno and Kain being defeated. Fenix wears down 7 and convinces the android to turn away from the army and becoming a good. 7 understands the Black Ribbon's actions and crimes and joins Fenix to defeat Black. Fenix finishes him with a Kamehameha and the army is dismantled. Now with Earth free from the army's control peace is brought back to the Earth and the Earth military is restored to its former state. The 8th Tenkaichi Budokai The 8th World Martial Arts Tournament, following the revival of Earth in Universe 6, was coming up shortly after the defeat of the Black Ribbon Army. Fenix, Kain, Suno, and Android 7 part ways in preparation for the tournament in the next 9 months. Fenix trains alone across the world meeting new people, encountering powerful martial arts masters, fighting enemies, and developing new techniques: Dragon Clash and Phantom Star. When the tournament begins, all four allies meet again as well as Master Pillo and other friends. They all pass the preliminaries and move on to the semi-finals. Fenix faces Kain in his second match and the two fight very well. Fenix wins in the end using his new surprise technique, the Phantom Star. In the final round Fenix faces off against Android 7 again and the two fight an intense match. The Dragon Clash nearly wins him match, but Android 7 pulls through and beats him. Fenix lost the tournament, but congratulates her on her progress as a fighter. The Rogue Warrior Saga A year after the tournament, Fenix and his friends continued to train and spend time together. While relaxing in West City, the group is alerted by a large impact on Earth in wastelands. They go to investigate and encounter a crew emerge from a large space ship. The crew are renegade Neo Mutant Tuffles who are searching for the Earth's Black Star Dragon Balls to kill mortals who had attempted to destroy them. The group is led by a Tuffle named Calo who looks eerily similar to Fenix and it is learned that he was created as a clone to Fenix due to his latent powers, Saiyan blood and fame in the galaxy. Calo also wants Fenix dead to prove who the superior version is and to eliminate his biggest threat for his goals. The Earth fighters fight against the Tuffle crew but are all defeated even though they put up a good fight. Fenix advices that everyone escape and try to hide and scatter the Dragon Balls. Calo fires a large Ki blast meant to kill them all while they escape, but Fenix stays behind to intercept it. The blast kills Fenix and the surrounding area is destroyed completely. Everyone else manages to escape and go into hiding with the 7 Black Star balls, but at the expense of Fenix's life. In Other World Fenix is taken to King Yemma by Ocarin. He pleads to have Fenix retain his body and train with the North Kai to recieve training to fight the Tuffles and his clone. Fenix is granted the opportunity and travels Snake Way for the next 6 months. On Earth all of his friends, with the help of Bara, create a jammer to help hide the Dragon Balls and they hide out across the Earth while the Tuffles search for them. When Fenix reaches King Kai, he trains extensively for the next year, telling his friends to revive him when he's ready. Fenix learns the Kaio-Ken technique, mastering a x3 level and he learns the Spirit Bomb technique. The Earth fighters are discovered by the Tuffles and begin to fight with them. They quickly wish Fenix back to life and hold out for as long as they can. By the time Fenix arrives on Earth, Suno and Kain are killed. Fenix and Android 7 defeat the crew, leaving Calo alone. Calo easily defeats Android 7 and faces off against a more powerful Fenix in the ruins of South City. Fenix uses the Kaio-Ken technique, having to use a x3 to fight him evenly. Calo is injured, but still has more stamina compared to Fenix who is now exhausted from using the Kaio-Ken. Calo gets the upper hand and nearly kills Fenix, but after becoming enraged he turns Pseudo Super Saiyan. Fenix overwhelms his Tuffle clone and finishes him off using a Spirit Bomb. With Calo dead, Fenix turns back to his base form and heals at the Lookout, alongside Android 7, after Ocarin transports him there. After recovering, Fenix realizes that using the Dragon Balls has caused the Earth to be at risk once again and decides that he needs to set out and find them before the Earth is destroyed. Fenix is also informed by Ocarin that Suno and Kain can be resurrected if they can use the Normal Dragon Balls from the Namekians. Bara creates a new spaceship for Fenix and Android 7 to use so that they can begin their quest. Fenix also requests that Bara create a training facility in their new ship so that they can train during their flights. The Cronus Saga Fenix and Android 7 begin their search for the Dragon Balls and manage to collect the 5, 7, and 1 star balls with relative ease. Along their flight they are training under 20-50 times normal gravity which boosts their speed and strength considerably. King Kai contacts Fenix to let him know that Kain and Suno made it to his planet to train in Other World. When the duo come across the 3 star ball they encounter a private army that is ruled by Lord Cronus. His army is after the Dragon Balls as well after sending spies to Earth and overhearing about them from the Tuffles who invaded Earth. They manage to sneak the 3 star ball away, but gain the attention of Lord Cronus and his allies. They are chased down by an enemy ship but hide out after being signaled by a Saiyan Ship. In the asteroid field, Fenix and 7 meet a fellow Saiyan named Corran who has been tailing Cronus' army for several months. He gives them information about the members of the army and joins the duo in their quest to find the Dragon Balls. The two parties continue to race each other and battle for the Dragon Balls, but during a battle on planet Ziami Cronus steals all of the Dragon Balls from the crew and continues to search for the final one on planet Kaza Prime. On Kaza Prime, the trio confront Cronus face to face for the first time, but begin to lose badly. Fenix manages to pull off a Kaio-Ken x20, but even that is not enough. Cronus' men gather the final Dragon Ball and make a wish to Ultimate Shenron to have Cronus be wished younger again. Cronus becomes younger and stronger than he was before. The Dragon Balls scatter once again, but now the Earth is doomed to be destroyed in a couple of weeks. During the fight, Fenix is almost blasted to death but Android 7 takes the blow and is killed in the process. Corran is also heavily injured and is barely clinging on to life. Enraged from Android 7's death and the inevitable destruction of Earth once more, Fenix taps into his rage and turns into a Super Saiyan. His new unlocked power is on par with Cronus and the two fight in evenly matched and brutal battle. Corran prepares the Capsule Corp ship for lift off by Fenix's orders and he escapes the planet. During their fight, they both are destroying the planet and the planet begins to erupt. Fenix and Cronus conclude their battle with a beam clash which sees Fenix victorious, but speeds up the destruction of the planet. Before the planet is destroyed, Fenix takes refuge in Cronus' ship and flies away just before the Kaza Prime is destroyed. Several hours later, Fenix is found by Corran and begins to be healed on board the ship, although the medical stations are not nearly as advanced. Corran sets course for planet Sadala to heal Fenix back to full strength. All of Fenix's friends are dead and the Earth is nearly about to be destroyed due to Cronus' wish. The Dragon Ball Tournament On planet Sadala, Fenix is healed back to full strength but he is not happy about his situation. He fills in the Saiyans about what he's been up to for the past several years and how Earth is about to be destroyed. The Saiyans want to help evacuate everyone from Earth and keep them safe on a nearby world until they can revive the planet. Everyone on Earth is evacuated and the planet is destroyed, along with Ocarin (including the Black Star Dragon Balls). When everything seems lost, King Sadala informs them that the Namekians have their own set of Dragon Balls that can grant wishes and that they should ask them for help. Fenix and Corran head out for Namek on their ship. Corran asks Fenix about the Super Saiyan transformation and teaches Corran how to transform, but he doesn't achieve it. Fenix reassures him that he can reach the state if he continues to practice. On Namek, the Namekians are in a state of fear and inform them that their Dragon Balls were stolen by a twisted group of mysterious aliens who plan to use them as a tournament prize. The tournament is being held on a neutral world in the center of the North Galaxy and whoever the winner is will gain the Dragon Balls as a prize. Porunga will also grant 3 wishes to the winner. Without hesitation Fenix and Corran enter the Tournament that is being hosted by a man named Blades. There are hundreds of other contestants from other galaxies who participate. The tournament goes under way with Fenix and Corran advancing into the semi-finals. All of the opponents in the finals are very strong fighters on par with Cronus, which causes Fenix to struggle. During Corran's fight against a Saiyan named Callio who wants the Dragon Balls for her own selfish desires, he transforms into a Super Saiyan and wins the fight. Fenix is proud of his friend, but Callio is not happy one bit. Fenix's final match is against a fighter named Naro who won against Corran with ease. Naro is fighting for his dead brother and wants to revive him after Cronus slaughtered them. Their showdown is intense and Fenix has to result to Super Saiyan, but even that state is powerful enough. Fenix is thought to be thrown out of the ring, but he rises up in a new form: Super Saiyan 2. His anger towards his opponent and his desperation to wish his friends and Earth back propelled him to the next level after achieving the Super Saiyan grades during his tournament matches. Fenix wins against Naro and the two complement each other on their skill and hope to fight again some day. Fenix has one more opponent though which is Blades himself. Fenix is no match for him even in his new state of Super Saiyan. Fenix loses the match, but Blades still grants him the victory for his valiant efforts and determination. Fenix is granted the 3 Dragon Balls and summons Porunga. His first wish is to have Earth restored back to life. His second wish is to revive his friends, but Porunga tells him that he can only revive one at a time. King Kai lets Fenix know that Kain is ready to be revived. Kain is brought back and Suno and Android 7 decide to stay behind until the next year. Fenix suggests to revive Ocarin, but he states that he wishes to stay dead so that the Black Star Balls are not brought back. For his third wish, Fenix wishes for Naro's brother to be revived. Naro is in his dept and the Dragon Balls return to stone. With the tournament over, the Namekians agree to allow Fenix to use the Dragon Balls again after they are returned to them by Blades. Kain, along with the rest of the Earth populace return to the planet soon after. After the Tournament, Fenix is offered to train with Blades after seeing his potential as a fighter. Fenix agrees and leaves Corran and Kain in charge with bringing back Suno and Android 7 in the next year and protecting the Earth. The Super Saiyan Saga Over the next 3 years, Suno and Android 7 are revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls. A new guardian of Earth is appointed in the form of a young Namekian named Shami. Fenix has not returned to Earth and is still training with Blades somewhere in the galaxy. Although it may seem peaceful, after Callio spread word that there were Super Saiyans emerging, many seceded from Sadala and began to become power hungry after achieving the transformation. Callio did not intend for this to happen and feels guilty for starting a rebellion. She travels to Earth to warn the Earth fighters about the abundance of Super Saiyans and their change in nature from the transformation. Suddenly, a group of Saiyans arrive on Earth is search for Corran and Fenix. They begin to violently ask for Fenix's whereabouts and attack the Earth fighters. Corran manages to hold his own, but cannot fight against 3 Super Saiyans. Fenix suddenly arrives with Blades via a new technique known as Instant Transmission and begin to fight the Super Saiyans. Fenix and Blade take out one Saiyan leaving only the two leaders: Celeron and Bage. Fenix fights Bage and both transform into Super Saiyan 3's to fight each other. Celeron transforms into a Super Saiyan 4, which blows everyone's minds. Bage cannot transform into a Super Saiyan 4 and is beaten by Fenix, but Celeron kills Blade and nearly kills Fenix. Before Fenix can be attacked, Celeron turns back into base form as his time limit has expired on SSJ 4. Celeron retreats from Earth and the Earth fighters are shaken. Fenix is bewildered that Saiyans were able to reach SSJ 4 before he could in such a short amount of time. He feels something is wrong and that this goes against what Saiyans would act like in his universe. The crew take Bage's body to Capsule Corp and discover that his body had alien symbols on it. They theorize that the Saiyans must have been possessed which was causing a revolutionary and blood thirsty attitude. With Blade dead, Fenix has to rely on himself to transform into the next state of Super Saiyan, but he doesn't know how. Callio pleads that Fenix teach her how to reach Super Saiyan and she soon learns by focusing her rage throughout her body. While Fenix and his friends try to device a course of action, the Supreme Kai of Universe 6 arrives on Earth and transports everyone to the Supreme Kai planet to discuss how to defeat the mind bended Saiyans.The Supreme Kai reveals that the Saiyans are in league with a race of beings called the A'krelli who are incredibly powerful foes. The Saiyans had their latent tails grown out of their body by the A'krelli, which allowed them to turn into SSJ 4. Fenix, Corran, and Callio undergo the same tail growing method and they all have their potential unlocked further. The Supreme Kai suggests that they spend time training while he gains intel. Callio learns to turn Super Saiyan 2 and Corran also advances to Super Saiyan 2. Fenix has the roughest training out of the trio. After looking out into space and witnessing a bright planet overhead, he transforms into a Golden Great Ape. He trashes the Supreme Kai planet but is calmed down and brought to his senses by Suno. When he calms down he finally achieves Super Saiyan 4.